


Happy This Way

by HellionWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Otabek Altin, Barebacking, Calm Otabek, Coach Otabek, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddles, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Dressing Room Sex, FaceTime Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Musician JJ, Muslim Otabek Altin, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Otapliroy, Polyamory, PowerBottom Yuri Plisetsky, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Yuri, Side Victuuri, Skater Yuri, Threesome, Unfinished, Worry-Wart JJ, bottom otabek, cowboy position, dj otabek, handjob, mention of MPREG, oral kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionWolf/pseuds/HellionWolf
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky presented omega when he was 16 he never thought he’d be mated to two alphas by the age of 21, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.~ a self indulgent fic about Yuri and his two loving and doting alphas.





	1. one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A revised this chapter with a friend! 
> 
> Look for Sunday updates! starting May 7th!

     A thick blended scent resembling sweet coffee easily saturated the apartment. From his place on the couch, Otabek Altin looked up from his laptop. Standing in the doorway was his much taller omega mate, Yuri Plisetsky. The blond stared back at him before moving closer and tugging at the blanket that was draped over the back of couch.

“Good Morning Yura,” Otabek offered in greeting. Yuri just stared at him, his greeting was silent as his green eyes drifted to the blanket draped across the back of the couch. “I want it,” Yuri told him as he began tugging on the blanket. Yuri looked restless but also tired. Clearly the omega hadn’t gotten any sleep despite being in bed well past noon.

“Okay, take whatever you need,” Otabek replied as he leaned forward to let him take the blanket. There was a sigh of thankfulness before the blond disappeared into a different room, blanket bundled in his arms. The softness of the moment was broken with the front door opening. Otabek recognized JJ’s scent right away.

“I’m back. How is he?” JJ questioned, his voice soft and light as he settled on the couch next to Otabek with the shopping in his lap.

 “He is okay. Just started nesting and took the blanket there,” Otabek replied before shutting his laptop and placing a welcome home kiss to JJ’s temple. A soft sigh escaped JJ, it was always comforting to be kissed by Otabek. The entire apartment had been on edged once both alphas noticed the change in Yuri’s scent. It wasn’t tension of competing alphas, but two who were deeply concerned for the wellbeing of their shared omega. Yuri disliked his heat on the annoying fact he felt needy. Yuri enjoyed his independence and so did his alphas and by having to deal with his omega-nature every three months was difficult to say the least.

“Nesting already? His heat must be early,” JJ commented as he got back up from his seat, looking at the items in his bag. “I got his prescription and those protein bars he likes. They didn’t have of this favorite drinks so I guess we'll just stick with water,” JJ explained shifting the contents of the bag to show them to Otabek.

“That’s alright, there might be some in the cupboard.” Otabek added before getting up and heading toward the kitchen. JJ followed him, sorting away the contents of his bag, until the sound of a door opening caught their attention.

Edging himself out of the extra bedroom Yuri made a direct path to the kitchen. Stopping short once he saw both Otabek and JJ standing beside each other. The two alphas waited to see what their omega would do; it was important they didn’t upset him. Yuri was sensitive during his pre-heat, but it was something they were both used to.

“Jacket off,” Yuri demanded, hitting JJ with an impressive stare for an omega with lightly flushed cheeks.

“ _Chaton,_ ” JJ whispered the sweet word in greeting before doing as he was told. The jacket was old but one of JJ’s favorites, well-worn and comfortable. Yuri barely acknowledged the phrase but he did nuzzle a little once the jacket was given to him. Unable to ignore the desire to have his second alpha’s scent on the jacket he turned to Beka “Scent it” He told his him before pressing the jacket toward Otabek with some force. Otabek did as he was told; it was difficult to say no to Yuri. With the jacket now smelling of them both Yuri again returned to the second room where his nest was steadily growing.

 “I’m a little nervous for this heat,” JJ confessed, Otabek looked up at him a look of confusion, his eyebrow lifted to encourage JJ to keep going. It was unlike JJ to be nervous, his amount of confidence would put a peacock to shame. “I’m just concerned there is something wrong.” JJ added leaning against the counter, blue eyes staring at the floor. Otabek hated seeing JJ in obvious distress. In an attempt to calm his mate, Otabek pulled JJ toward him. A short but shared smile covered both their lips before Otabek leaned up to place a kiss on JJ’s lips. The taller of the two easily melted into the gesture and welcomed the strength provided by it.

 “If there was anything wrong we’d be able to smell it.” Otabek reminded him as they parted from their kiss. “Besides he is on the pill and sees a doctor regularly. There isn’t anything to worry about, this pre-heat is just different, nothing to be worried about.” Otabek explained trying his best to pacify his alpha mate. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to go into heat and JJ be filling the apartment with his own anxious scent, it would only make things worse.

“You're right,” JJ mumbled as he stole a chip from the plate Otabek had prepared for Yuri to snack on. Otabek pretended not to notice. Snacks in hand and JJ right behind him, Otabek headed toward Yuri’s nest room with the sole purpose to provide for the omega.

“You can open the door but don’t dare come in,” Yuri stated simply from the other side. JJ opened the door but remained at the threshold with Otabek behind him. Inside the room was a mess of clothing, blankets and everything soft. Carefully crafted into a circular nest shape on the king size bed. Yuri had placed JJ’s jacket near the top of his nest. JJ felt his cheeks flush, it was a great ego boost to know his omega used his clothing in his nest.

“We brought you some food,” Otabek said which shook JJ out of his distracted thoughts. Yuri didn’t offer a reply but met the two at the doorway and took the plate. Yuri wasn’t very hungry but he knew if he didn’t take it, Otabek would be worried and Yuri hated the scent of worried alpha.

“Can we help?” JJ asked, Yuri shook his head as he reached for the door.

“I’m not done yet,” Yuri told him before shutting the door on them both. JJ glanced down at Otabek, a look of concern heavy on his face. The two alphas shared a moment by Otabek running his fingers in JJ’s hair. Attempting once again to calm his mate. He let JJ linger at the closed door for a moment longer before pulling his mate away. Yuri hated it when they hovered.

“You know how he gets, we can’t go in before he is done,” Otabek reminded him before heading back to his laptop. JJ was grateful for Otabek’s ability to remain calm in a situation like Yuri’s heat. JJ found it easy to let Otabak set the pace as he followed without complaint.

 Otabek had returned to his laptop, pulling up some old videos. He had taken up being a skating coach once they all moved to America, following Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri wanted to coached by Viktor and Viktor wanted to be with his mate as he went back to school. It made sense they all went to America. JJ had officially retired from ice skating and focused entirely on his music. Yuri still skated and was working on his short program with Viktor, he wanted to take another gold at the Grand Prix. Both of his alphas had faith he would without breaking a sweat.

 ~

The sound of an opening door caught JJ’s attention first. He was sitting comfortably on the floor, tapping away on his laptop with just one headphone in. JJ was working on a new song and was trying to find the right music to match his lyrics. Upon hearing the door open JJ quickly looked to see Yuri leaving the nest room.

“I’m not done so don’t even ask,” Yuri said with a bit of harshness in his voice. He looked tired. JJ got up from the floor and nudged at Otabek’s shin. The other alpha looked up before looking toward Yuri.

“That’s okay. Are you hungry? I can make you anything you want or we can order something,” Otabek offered as he closed his laptop.

“I’m not hungry. I just...,” Yuri felt his cheek flush he sometimes hated having to ask for it and instead focused on pushing what he wanted through the bond he shared with each alpha. Yuri was almost desperate for some sort of physical contact from both of them. It didn’t need to be sexual, just had to be there to calm the racing of his heart and buzzing in his brain. Yuri wanted his alphas to hold him.

JJ was the first to react by moving closer to the omega and placing a gentle kiss to Yuri’s cheek. Otabek not far behind, gently taking Yuri’s hand and pulling the omega close to his chest. JJ stepped around and wrapped himself around Yuri and a little around Otabek. They created a comforting sort of sandwich with Yuri in the middle. Normally Yuri didn’t want to be smothered by both of his alphas at once, but it was preheat talking. He craved them both.  

“We can watch T.V. until you fall asleep,” JJ mumbled softly into Yuri’s ear before kissing the shell of it. The only advantage to being close to Yuri’s height was how easy it was to whisper to him.

“Sure,” Yuri mumbled as JJ took a few steps back and lead Yuri to the couch. Otabek reached for the blanket before realizing it was already apart of Yuri’s nest. Heading to their shared bedroom he realized that almost all the blankets from there were gone too. Glad he prepared for heats like this, Otabek fetched a few blankets from his secret stash and brought them to the couch.

JJ took one end of the couch and Otabek the other, Yuri laying on them as much as possible. His head resting in Otabek’s lap, the alpha toyed with Yuri’s hair and even took the time to braid whatever he could reach. Yuri’s legs were in JJ’s lap. He took up the task of tracing small circles and providing soft and gentle touches to his omega powerful legs. The T.V. was simply background noise as Yuri started to drift to sleep. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be a mixture of restless and exhausted prior to his heat. JJ drifted off next, his body going lax. Otabek was the last to fall asleep but quickly jolted awake. Instead of sleeping on the couch and likely waking up with sore necks, Otabek woke both of his mates with gentle nudging.  Encouraging both of his mates to get up so they could go to bed.

JJ carried Yuri to bed as Otabek rushed to make it. It was a big of challenge but Otabek managed. The three of them crowded onto the bed with practiced ease. Yuri in the middle with his face toward Otabek and JJ nuzzled into his back and neck. Yuri’s feet tucked up close to him which let Otabek and JJ entangle their own feet. The threesome slept comfortably like this, shuffling only once when they started to get a little cold which meant they had to press closer together.


	2. a sweetness in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some universe things. 
> 
> Yuri is on birth control that work also to shorten the length of his heat. They last only three days. 
> 
> Day one is still pre-heat but with production of slick.   
> Day two is a full heat   
> Day three will be Yuri returning back to normal and recovering. 
> 
> Also in the future there will be a full heat which will last close to 5 days.

JJ woke first to an overwhelmingly sweet scent coming from his omega. With his eyes still shut, he nuzzled forward and into Yuri’s nape until he heard the blond’s breathing hitch. Yuri was clearly on the cusp of his full-heat, which made teasing him easy. Yuri pretended to be sleeping, as JJ let his hand glide over Yuri’s naked chest. Sometime in the night the omega had shed all but his underwear to sleep in, a beneficial side-effect of his heat. The blue-eyed alpha’s attention was focused on teasing his omega awake, which meant more nuzzling into Yuri’s neck and leaving soft kisses to the flesh there. What finally woke up the omega was the press of JJ’s lips to his bond mark. Yuri gasped loud in surprise before his eyes fluttered open. Turning to look behind him, he was met with a smirk from his taller alpha.  
“Don’t wake Beka,” JJ whispered before he captured Yuri’s mouth in a heated kiss. From his spot pressed between the two alphas it was difficult not to wake Otabek, but Yuri tried to remain quiet. It was made increasingly difficult as JJ’s hand once again began to glide over Yuri’s naked chest and pinch his nipples, never breaking the kiss. Yuri lasted all of ten seconds before he let out a lust filled cry, his teased nipple perking because of JJ’s attention.  
“Yura?”  
“Beka!” Yuri gasped as he realized that he had woken Otabek with his sweet noises. JJ only smirked before moving his attention to Yuri’s other nipple, teasing the flesh between his fingers. Otabek let slip a growl, which only encouraged JJ to keep up his teasing in an effort to rile up his alpha. He didn’t stop until the second nipple was perked just like the first. In the short amount of time it took to bring Yuri to his current state, Otabek had rolled over and sat up facing Yuri with darkened eyes. Fixing the blond omega with a hungered stare,Yuri shivered with excitement in response to Otabek. Unwilling to be a bystander any longer, Otabek moved to kiss along Yuri’s neck. He smirked as Yuri let out another cry of pleasure, this time because Otabek had teased the space between his neck and shoulder. Meanwhile, JJ had kept to Yuri’s nipples, this time with his mouth. As his teeth grazed the hardened buds,Yuri didn’t bother to hold back any of his noises and let the room fill with them. Otabek left lasting marks to Yuri’s neck before progressing further down to join JJ at Yuri’s nipples. Otabek focused on the left one, kissing around the aroused flesh already hardened thanks to JJ’s attention. Otabek’s tongue toyed with the bud before teasing the skin around it, leaving wet kisses. Beside him, JJ used his teeth to tease the right nipple until Yuri’s cried out in bliss. There was a welcomed tug of roughness that had Yuri arching off the bed slightly before clutching the sheets.  
The two alphas shared a heated look before JJ’s hand moved further down, teasing over the skin of Yuri’s lower belly. A sharp intake a breath alerted JJ to Yuri’s enjoyment. Otabek remained on Yuri’s perked nipples and started to tease them gently with his teeth. Yuri’s fingers dug into the sheets again as he tried to give attention to each alpha’s touches, but it was impossible. Noticing the omega’s frustration JJ smiled. Moving his way back up to Yuri’s neck, kissing at his throat, he left behind small marks.

Looking up at Yuri, JJ watched the omega’s expression change from his touch and felt his lust grow in knowing he and his alpha had brought their omega to such a state. The blissed-out expression on Yuri’s face encouraged JJ to move his hand down the front of the omega’s underwear to touch the warm heat of his cock.  
“JJ!” Yuri cried out, his hand moving to grab at JJ’s hair. “Don’t stop,” He managed to say, his voice catching as JJ began to stroke his cock. Otabek removed himself from Yuri’s nipples to focus on Yuri’s face. Otabek loved all the faces and sounds Yuri made when he was desperate to be satisfied. JJ continued touching Yuri’s hard cock moving almost painfully slow. Yuri attempted to make JJ go faster by bucking his hips but Otabek stopped him by placing his hand firmly on Yuri’s rocking pelvis. A noise of frustration escaped Yuri as he gripped harder at JJ’s hair.

The alphas weren't being cruel to their omega. Instead they were giving him exactly what he wanted: to be teased so that he would be ready for his heat. His heat hadn't fully set in and it would be some time until the frantic nature of it overtook their omega. In the meantime, his alphas were intent on teasing him. It was their favorite part of being mated to Yuri, how easy it was to tease him.

Otabek’s hand that held onto his omega’s hips, moved down. At first Yuri thought that Beka was going to join JJ and stroke his cock. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when Beka used a finger to tease at his entrance. Yuri gave a soft gasp of pleasure as Beka teased his rim. JJ continued to slowly and steadily stroking while biting soft marks in Yuri’s neck.

The omega let loose a whine when Beka’s finger entered him. Yuri’s cheeks flushed as he realized how needy he sounded. In an attempt to hold back the sounds of his desperation the blond bit into his lip to silence himself. He was only able to do so for a few seconds before JJ noticed.

“Don't hold back,” JJ told him before kissing his omega’s tender lips. Beka kept up the gentle movement of his finger within the omega until he was certain Yuri could take another finger. Unlike JJ’s, Otabek’s fingers were not only larger but a bit rougher, providing a unique sensation for his omega. Yuri felt his hips start to move again only to have JJ steady him this time. Yuri’s lust filled green eyes connected with JJ’s and a shiver travelled down the alpha’s spine as he realized just how needy his omega had become. Realizing his own need to satisfy Yuri JJ reunited his lips with Yuri’s and growled low in his throat which earned him a pleased purr from Yuri. It was momentarily comforting for Yuri to know that his alphas were just as eager as he was, reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

Focused on the taste of Yuri’s mouth and the curve of his lips, JJ smirked. “We love hearing your voice,” JJ reminded him as his voice remained rough but sweet. The slow, deliberate strokes on his cock and the gentle in and out motion of Beka’s fingers had Yuri moaning loudly and clutching onto. The pit of Yuri’s stomach began to coil as his orgasm drew closer. The haze of heat was coming quicker than any of them expected and only amplified the bliss burning every nerve ending.

Beka maneuvered himself between Yuri’s legs. A yelp escaped his omega mate as he lifted Yuri’s right leg to be draped over his shoulder, allowing him better access to Yuri’s tight hole. Beka kept his two fingers within Yuri’s tight hole as he slowly placed love bites along Yuri’s inner thighs. The omega squirmed slightly at Beka’s touch. JJ smiled as watched the two interact, his hand still firmly around the omega’s leaking member. Yuri found it impossible to focus on either of his alphas and resigned to rock with pleasure and enjoy the treatment he received from both of his mates.

Having worked his kisses toward Yuri’s entrance, Otabek wasted no time and traced the rim with his tongue. Yuri cried out his name, before his hand shot down to grab at Otabek’s hair. His darker-skinned alpha responded with a low growl before burying his tongue deep into Yuri’s heat. JJ divided his time between covering his omega’s chest and neck with love bites and stroking his erection. Yuri moaned loudly as his mates picked up their pace. Otabek moved his tongue faster, chasing after the sweetness that was Yuri. JJ used his tongue to toy with Yuri’s nipples. JJ’s thumb traced the head of Yuri’s cock until the omega was begging for release.

The alphas shared a look before coming to a silent agreement that Yuri had had enough teasing. Otabek worked in a third finger as his mouth moved back to tease at Yuri’s inner thighs, the sensation of him quivering against his lips turned him on more than he expected. JJ’s own mouth retreated from teasing Yuri’s nipples to take the omega’s cock in his mouth. Yuri cried out as the white-hot bliss of orgasm over took him. Yuri’s green eyes closed tight as his hips bucked with the force of it. Neither of his alphas stopped their actions until he was an over sensitive mess. Trying to catch his breath, Yuri looked toward his alphas which only made his cheeks darken. JJ licked at the head of the omega’s softening cock before kissing Yuri’s cheek. Otabek did the same on the other cheek leaving a few more love bites for good measure on Yuri’s thighs.

Still coming down from his high, Yuri knew that the animalistic lust for his alphas wouldn’t go away with just one orgasm. Yuri still had some time until the full heat hit and in the meantime, he was going to bask in their attention, by insisting they cuddled close to him. He made his request silently through their bond. Otabek smiled and laid down, JJ did the same. Yuri was comfortable on his back with both of his alphas facing him.

They cuddled for nearly an hour before JJ insisted they shower. Once clean and dried off, the alphas let their beautiful omega return to his nest building. It was only a matter of hours until the true fun began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ sorry for being a bit late!  
> updates will still be on Sundays.   
> Shout out to my best friend for editing it for me! 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! I love hearing what you guys think and comments and kudos make me happy ^-^   
> If you have any requests send them via tumblr! 
> 
> hellionwolf.tumblr.com


	3. Sinfully Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's heat hits him full force, leaving him in the care of his devoted alphas. A bit of sinning and teasing goes along way for a certain blond omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I posted some verse things at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think once you finish it! 
> 
> hellionwolf@tumblr.com
> 
> is a great place to find me!  
> I'm considering taking prompts for a collection of one shots both fluffy and smutty. Would that be something you are interested in? 
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I graduate college on the 17th! That means I might be late again on the updates, but keep an eye out on my tumblr for updates. #Happy This Way & #HTW for tumblr tracking.

A sticky sweet scent saturated the nesting room. Yuri had purposely opened the door just a tiny bit to let his scent seep out. Awaking the primal drive within his alphas to hunt him down. Yuri was every bit a tease when he wanted to be, his heat just made it more noticeable. The smell was making the mouths of both alphas water, Otabek let loose a deep growl before he followed the scent. JJ right behind him. They both arrived at the door and opened it fully, pleased at what they found.

On his knees in the middle of his nest was their shared omega, naked and flushed. Ripe for the taking. Yuri coaxed them closer with a beckoning of his finger, eyes swirling with lust. “Fuck me,” He growled before letting himself fall back into his nest. JJ broke the record for stripping, Otabek only a second behind. The two alphas invaded the nest without hesitation. Reaching to touch and kiss the warm skin of their omega, eliciting low and sensual noises from Yuri. JJ wasted no time in covering Yuri with his mouth, starting with his neck. His tongue toyed with the tender and dark red marks left behind from the night before. Yuri bit his lower lip to hold back any noises and for the moment JJ didn’t protest, he knew how to get his omega to whimper. He licked over one sensitive mark that made Yuri arch slightly. JJ growled low in his throat at the sight, his pretty blond omega was eager.

Meanwhile Otabek with his gradually hardening cock took pity on Yuri’s proud member. He didn’t waste time and eagerly latched himself onto the top of Yuri’s cock. His own tongue played with the head as his mouth suck gentle at first and harder once Yuri started to moan. The mix of sensation from both alphas threatened to tip Yuri over the edge with his first of many orgasms, held off only by Otabek’s hand at the base of his cock.

Over the bond both JJ and Beka also felt the heightened arousal. Their naked cocks began to ache from simply feeling the need and witnessing their omega shake with pleasure. They both wanted him desperately.

“Chaton,” JJ whispered as he stopped teasing each mark on Yuri’s pale skin, the nickname earned a short whine from Yuri. The omega’s eyes were clouded with lust but able to focus on JJ’s lips and thus his voice. “Will you cum for Beka? Fill his mouth?” JJ asked his voice low and teasing. Yuri nodded quickly his attention divided between both alphas. JJ gave a short but telling look to Otabek before he returned his mouth to teasing Yuri’s skin now. Darkening each mark with a mixture of teeth and lip. The desire to mark up his omega was overwhelming and urged on by knowing Yuri enjoyed it. 

Otabek relaxed his hold on Yuri as he devoted his mouth to the worship of Yuri’s cock. Their omega was overly sensitive thanks to his heat, resulting in him bucking his hips to go deeper into Otabek’s mouth. The darker of his two alphas didn’t mind, in fact he relaxed his throat to allow his omega to thrust freely. Desperate to hold on to something, Yuri tangled his fingers in Otabek’s hair, tugging harshly as he rocked in and out of the alpha’s mouth. The blond was quickly lost to the pleasure of it, not realizing that JJ had stopped his teasing touches. 

JJ didn’t mean to stop his teasing of Yuri but seeing his alpha mate with a mouth full of his omega cock was enough to have his own painfully hard. His hand travelled down to tease the hard flesh, working his hand slowly up and down his length. As he teased himself, he wanted to have Otabek’s attention on his cock as well. He had to reminded himself that the focus was meant to be on Yuri. His omega’s pleasure was far more important and in the long run all three of them would be blissed out. 

“Beka! Beka! Bek-” Yuri’s pleasure thickened voice hinted at his approaching orgasm. The sound urged the alpha between his legs to start sucking again. The blond lasted only a few hard sucks before arching off the bed with pleasure, releasing into the awaiting mouth of his darker skinned alpha. Otabek managed to catch most of it in his mouth, but a little slipped past the corner of his mouth. Yuri in his orgasmic state blushed at the sight. Otabek caught up in his own pleasure of his actions paid little attention as he swallowed down his omega’s release. Unable to hold back JJ lunged forward and kissed Otabek hard on the mouth, his tongue teasing into Otabek’s mouth. JJ moaned softly as he tasted a little of Yuri in Otabek’s mouth. The two alphas shared a heated kiss for a few moments before Yuri made a noise of protest. “I’m still here” He reminded them as he moved to sit up, recovery time was nearly non-existent during his heats. Both alpha returned their attention to their omega at the same time. The lust in their eyes was enough to make Yuri’s heart beat faster. The burn of arousal coiled low in the pit of his stomach, ready to flare up again. 

“We haven’t forgotten, chaton,” JJ told him before both alphas covered the omega, ready to take care of him. 

~ 

“Fuck! JJ! Faster!” Yuri cried out between pants, earning him a growl from his alpha. JJ moved faster, making short and rapid thrusts. Keeping Yuri on edge, this only made Yuri moan in need. He was close to yet another orgasm and didn’t want to be teased anymore. Nuzzling down into the bond marked he placed years ago, JJ licked over it. Yuri shuddered on his cock, his green eyes opening wide. A long drawn out moan as his orgasm rocked through him. JJ only slowed his trust for a moment to let Yuri relax before he started back up again. This time he chased his own release. Yuri was still quick to recover as his attention settled on Otabek. His other alpha laying down under them both. 

It was JJ’s idea for Yuri to straddle Otabek and for JJ to kneel behind the blond as he thrusted in and out. The position made it each for Otabek to tease Yuri’s rim or stroke the omega’s cock. The repeated dual sensation made slick leak faster than other heats and sped up his orgasms. Otabek knew exactly where to touch and how to touch in the way to make Yuri’s cock ache for more. Their omega was well taken care of between them. 

“Harder!” Yuri growled in desperation, JJ growled again his thrusts changing from rapid to slow and deep. Otabek took this moment to stroke Yuri’s cock faster, switching it up. Yuri gasped at the change, clenching slightly on JJ’s cock. JJ only lasted a few more thrust before his orgasm shot through him and his release filling up the blond. Yuri was on the cusp of his next orgasm and the loss of hardness earned a sound of protest. JJ smirked as he slipped out of his omega, touching his mate’s tender hole in attempt to push the release back inside. 

“You want Beka to fill you up now?” JJ whispered into Yuri’s ear as he made eye contact with his alpha mate. The only answer he got was a short whine in agreement. Moving out from behind Yuri, JJ guided his omega down onto Otabek’s cock. Yuri felt his cheeks heat up, it was his favorite position. Riding either of his alphas put him in a place of power while also being very intimate. The blond let out a sigh in pleasure as Otabek filled him. JJ’s cock was slightly longer but Otabek’s cock had a certain thickness Yuri craved. Taking a moment to adjust, Yuri started to ride Beka. 

Yuri’s movements were slow at first with JJ out of commission to fill him up too. He focused on the thickness, his moments made easier with the mixture of his own slick and JJ’s release. The lewdness of it all was not lost on him. He’d always remember it. Yuri did start slow but quickly picked up pace. Otabek moved with him, hands going to grab at his slender waist. JJ turned his attention to Yuri’s cock. His hands were a bit tougher and offered a different sensation for Yuri. The different pulled sweet moans and gasp from the omega. 

Having already been close to orgasm, Yuri found a rhythm that brought him to the edge again. Small bursts of pleasure kept Yuri’s back arched and toes curled, Beka held tight to his hips and directed his movements a little. That was all it took.  
With a cry, loud enough to wake the entire apartment complex, Yuri orgasmed. He threw his head back, blond hair falling back as he rode out the orgasm until he felt hypersensitive. Otabek had kept hold of the omega until he found his own release, panting softly as he filled his omega. JJ offered a kiss to Otabek then Yuri as the omega’s need subsided for a moment. In a state of divine oversensitivity, Yuri let JJ guide him off Otabek before he went pliant against him. Otabek adjusted himself to allow for Yuri to rest on the bed between his two alphas. The sweet scent of heart still clung to their omega, they weren’t finished yet but Yuri needed to rest. His alphas did too. 

Curling around him, both JJ and Otabek tucked close to him. Yuri gave a pleased sound that seemed like a purr as he drifted to full sleep. Soft snores filled the room as Otabek drifted off. JJ watched his two mates for a moment before he settled in to rest as well, his hand toying with Yuri’s messy blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Things about my version of Omegaverse. 
> 
> Yuri's heats are short because he is on birth control/suppressants. This heat will only last about 3 days. One preheat day, one full heat day, and one post heat day. Then back to 'normal'. There will be a future non-medicated heat which will last about five days. 
> 
> Otabek and JJ are both alphas on suppressants. They mute their strong alpha scents and manage their ruts. Ruts for alphas happen about every 6 months for medicated alphas and every three months for non-medicated alphas. Not every alpha uses suppressants. JJ choses too because of his pre-rut symptoms and because he travels a lot. Otabek does because he is a coach. Their ruts are magnify their natural alpha instincts, will be see in future chapters ^_^ 
> 
> Their types bonds are important.  
> Yuri and Otabek bonded first. Then Yuri bonded with JJ. Otabek and JJ bonded shortly after that. 
> 
> Omega & Alpha Bonds:  
> They share an emotional connection and can tell what each other are feeling at a basic level. Anger, Sadness, Joy and Lust are a few of the basics. They also have a deep primal connection to where their mate is. They wouldn't be able to give you an address but they can tell you if they are nearby or far away. This is because omega at a primal level want to be able to know where their 'protector' is in case of danger. Same for Alphas wanting to be able to find their omega. No longer viable in modern times, but still there at a instinct level. Prolonged separation can weaken a bond. An omega/alpha bond is only ever fully broken under extreme stress. A heart breaking betrayal or death of their mate breaks the bond.
> 
> Alpha & Alpha Bonds:  
> They share an emotional connection much like an omega and alpha bond. However they can't tell where the other is, there wasn't a primitive need for it. Non-Mated Alpha friend/roommates can't be in the same space during a rut, mated alphas pairs can and prefer it. They both want to know they are both safe, overly protective of each other. Alpha bonds are broken the same way as Alpha/Omega bonds. 
> 
> Extra Note: There isn't any stigma to bonding. They are considered sacred and always honored. The fact JJ and Otabek are bonded is just as valid as Otabek and Yuri being bonded. There is no such thing as forced bonding in this verse. Being bonded to more than one mate isn't encouraged for a young Omega because it can be stressful to deal with so many emotions but Yuri doesn't give a fuck ^-^. It also helps that Otabek and JJ are also bonded, mellowing out the exchanges.


	4. eggs and oatmeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-heat, Yuri gets spoiled by his alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is a Muslim in my headcanon. While I am not a practicing Muslim, I will do my best to respect the religion. If you see anything that is wrong, please let me know right away. (hellion_wolf@aol.com) is one way to get ahold of me. Also, Otabek doesn't ask JJ or Yuri to keep the food traditions with him. They are respectful when he is cooking for them and sometimes order non-Halal foods when not around Beka.

Otabek was the first to wake, blaming it on his internal clock. Careful not to move too much, he tilted his head up to see both of his mates still alseep Yuri had taken up most of the bed, JJ clinging to Yuri’s side to avoid falling off the bed. Yuri’s cheeks still flushed but his scent fading back to normal. His heat was over. Otabek as a show of intimacy carded his fingers in the blond locks of his beautiful omega. The blond stirred slightly, moving his head toward Otabek’s hand. A soft chuckle escaped Otabek as he kept up his gentle caress of his mate’s hair. JJ sensed the change, his eyes fluttering open. Pretty blue ones that first looked at Yuri then to Otabek, a soft smile on his lips.

  
_“Bonjour”_ He whispered in lazy French, Otabek offered him a kind smile before reaching across Yuri to brush away a few hairs from his eyes. JJ’s cheeks flush slightly at his alpha mate’s touch. The soft display of intimacy after the past hours of strenuous activity was needed to help level everyone out. JJ stirred a bit more as he attempted to sit up, Yuri protested the movement of the bed with a groan before reaching to grab at whoever was closest. It happened to be JJ. The omega pulled him closer as he pressed into Otabek in an attempt to keep them all in bed.

  
“More sleep,” Yuri mumbled as he clenched his eye tight to avoid opening them at all.

  
“Don’t you want a bath?” Otabek questioned as he carded his fingers into Yuri’s hair once more. The blond grumbled something inaudible which left both of his alphas confused. “What was that?”

  
“I want bubbles,” Yuri muttered as he lifted his head up from where it was pressed into Otabek, letting go of JJ arm.

  
“Of course, anything for my omega,” Otabek replied as he got up from the bed. He disappeared out of the room and toward the bathroom. The nest Yuri had so carefully created had started to dissolve into a mess of clothing and blankets, he didn’t seem to care. His heat had been satisfied and the nesting instincts were gone.

  
“I’ll clean up the room,” JJ told him as he too sat up and stretched, his body was covered in a variety of love bites most in the shape of Yuri’s mouth, a few were in the shape of Otabek’s. “Stay in bed until Otabek is ready,” JJ added before he got off the bed. He hadn’t realized how tired he felt until he was standing. He wanted a bath too but first making sure Yuri was fresh and clean was far more important. Much like a cat, Yuri disliked being dirty for an extended period of time. Both of his alphas learned that early on.  
From his spot on the bed, Yuri was given an unashamed view of JJ. Despite having spent some twenty-four hours being worshiped by his mates, there always lingered a spark of desire. JJ felt Yuri’s gaze on him and couldn’t help but slow down and show off each time he bent down to pick something tossed about the room. He managed to find a pair of his boxers, sliding them on but keeping them riding low. Yuri liked to tease, might as well tease him back, JJ thought as he gathered items into piles. Yuri gave a grunt of protest as JJ covered himself up, but did turn his attention back to the large bed he now had to himself. Sprawling out he stretched until his back arched off the bed, a hint of pink to his cheeks when he caught JJ looking at him.

  
“Like what you see?” Yuri teased, twisting his leg to stretch out his back some more. Having two alphas made things interesting and often put Yuri into nearly impossible positions, thank the gods he was flexible.

  
“I love what I see,” JJ replied with an equally cheesy grin before he felt a well-earned pillow to the face.

  
“Sap!”

  
“You love it,”

  
\-----

  
“Alright, the bath is ready,” Otabek told them as he re-entered the room, coming upon the sight of both of his mates throwing blankets and pillows back and forth. Yuri was on his knees on the bed, JJ attempted to deflect everything he threw with a pillow. The room was filled with easy laughing and well-timed curse words. Yuri’s in Russian and JJ’s in French. Otabek didn’t move to stop them instead, he watched with a sweet smile as he watched their interaction, His two hot-headed mates play fighting with pillows and soft blankets. He couldn’t picture a more perfect post-heat morning.

  
“Beka!” It was Yuri who called out to him, making JJ look and miss the chance to dodge a pillow to the side of the head. The blue-eyed alpha stumbled back slightly before bending down to pick up the pillow and chuck it back. Yuri with the agility of a jaguar moved out quick enough to let the pillow hit the wall. “Is my bath ready?” He asked, fixing Otabek with his pretty green eyes, looking sweet and innocent but Otabek knew he was anything but. Especially when his attention was drawn to Yuri’s love-bitten neck and shoulder. There was a surge of alpha pride in knowing that both of his mates had been marked up by him.

  
“The bath is ready, hurry and get in and I’ll have breakfast for you,” Otabek told him. Yuri agreed with a nod before finally getting off the bed, no shame or any energy spent on covering himself. He actually looked to be swaying a bit as he walked, showing off his assets as he walked past his mates. They both stared as he exited the room. It took the bathroom door shutting to snap them back into action.

  
“He will be the death of me,” Otabek told JJ as he pulled on his t-shirt having already partially dressed while starting the bath.

  
“Aren’t most omegas tired after a heat?” JJ replied, once again piling up the blankets and pillows on the bed before he started sorting.

  
“When has he ever been like most omegas?” Otabek questioned before moving to stand behind JJ, easily wrapping his arms around JJ’s waist. He stood there for a few moments, it wasn’t clear what he was doing, but JJ knew it was one of Otabek’s alpha quirks. He enjoyed holding things he liked, scenting them the closer to his rut he got. Otabek was a protector-type alpha while JJ was the organizer-type alpha. It worked out great for the three of them. “Eggs over easy or scrambled?” He asked before letting of JJ and heading toward the door.

  
“Scrambled with that lamb sausage mixed in,” JJ replied as he tossed a few items in the direction of the laundry basket. Otabek nodded before heading toward the kitchen.

  
\-----

Yuri emerged from the bath with his hair wrapped in a towel, before planting himself at the dining table. JJ had just disappeared to start the first bit of laundry.

  
“It smells really good Beka,”

  
“Thanks,” He replied as he finished placing all the food on various plates. He gave Yuri’s his first. Two, eggs sunny side with lamb sausage links and bowl of oatmeal, a sprinkle of brown sugar on top. Yuri could almost purr with how excited he was about his breakfast. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the smell hit him, prompting the omega to dig into the meal. Moaning slightly as he tasted the wonderfully crafted food. JJ entered to have Otabek offer him his own plate with scrambled eggs. JJ didn’t wait long and like Yuri, he filled his mouth with excellent food.

  
“This is amazing!” JJ praised as he talked around his food. Otabek shrugged as he nibbled a bit of meat, preferring to wait until his mates were finished before he made his own plate. Yet another one of his quirks, it was only in public that Otabek forced himself to suppress his alpha instincts and eat with the two of them.

  
“Can I have more oatmeal?” Yuri asked after he finished his first bowl in four bites. Otabek agreed with a smile, turning to start another batch to serve it up nice and warm for his omega. “Besides cleaning, what should we do today?” Yuri asked making a mixture of egg yolk and egg whites to dip his sausage into.

  
“Aren’t you tired? Wouldn’t you like to sleep?” JJ asked as he scooped a few bits of his talked around his food.

  
“I’m not old like the rest of you, I like to still do stuff,” Yuri shot back, pointing with his fork.

  
“Yeah, but less than 5 hours ago you were in heat. I think a day of rest would be nice,” JJ replied.

  
“You can sleep, me and Beka will go do something. Should we bring you home some prune juice?” Yuri teased before he focused his attention on the new bowl of oatmeal.

  
“I’m just saying we should take some time to chill and recover,” JJ defended himself as he looked toward Otabek, attempting to gain some support. Otabek simply shrugged.

The darker-skinned alpha wanted to agree with a nap and maybe movies, but he also knew that Yuri would insist they do something. Perhaps he could comprise.“What if we make a plan for your next free day to do something all day? We can go to the store for dinner tonight and spend some time watching movies. I need to work on my student’s routine and JJ probably has some emails to reply to,” Otabek picked out his words carefully. Yuri was fickle when it came to the hours after his heat. Even if he had a lot of energy now it would only be a matter of time before everything hit a wall and he’d crash. Less than an hour ago he was wanting more sleep. Once the food settled he’d be crawling onto the couch for a nap.

  
“Fine, but I want a shopping day next free day and we are using JJ’s credit card.” Yuri conceded as he finished his oatmeal and worked on eating the rest of his eggs. It really didn't matter who's credit card they used, one of the first things they did as a threesome was to get a collective bank account. JJ did keep a side account and put a portion of his earnings from his band into it as did Otabek for his coaching. JJ had been the better one with money and kept everything straight, not that it really mattered. They trusted each other with their lives, why not their money too. 

  
“Of course, how else will I spend the money?” JJ teased with a smirk, knowing that Yuri’s third favorite activity after skating and sex was, shopping.

  
“After I eat I’ll brush your hair so JJ can braid it. Then we can watch a movie or something,” Otabek told him, finally making himself a plate once he noticed that both of his mates were done. Yuri smiled at the suggestion for Otabek to brush his hair, he loved to have someone else do it considering it was much longer and took a while to brush. He got up to get the brush and some spray to tend to the soft fine locks of blond hair. JJ rose from the table to start cleaning the kitchen as Otabek finished his own breakfast. Once Yuri returned, he and Otabek went to the living room. JJ joining them a few minutes later. Thankful that Otabek could convince Yuri to take it easy.

Otabek was right. Yuri fell asleep only fifteen minutes into his chosen movie. The omega slept for nearly six hours until Otabek woke him up to get him to eat dinner. He didn’t protest as he ate and once again went back to sleep. Even if Yuri didn’t admit it, he knew he'd feel better when he recovered from a heat with the help of his alphas. It reminded him of how much they loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are archetypes of alphas.  
> Protectors-types: Otabek is one. They are more likely to be aggressive when protecting their mate(s). They heavily scent things they love or claim as their own days prior to their rut OR when they aren't on suppressants. Also, the primal desire to mark up their mate(s) is very strong. They were the fighter/brawler/alpha of alphas in the distant past. 
> 
> Organizer-types: JJ is one. They are more likely to spend hours cleaning and taking care of their mate(s). They get stressed if they feel out of control when it comes to their space in the days prior to a rut or when off suppressants. Also, they have a primal desire to give "gifts" to their mates. It used to be gifts like food or nesting material, in the modern age it's more likely to be clothing or other items. They were the givers/caretakers/'beta' of alphas in the distant past.
> 
> ~~  
> I'd love to know what you think! Next chapter will be next Sunday (hopefully)  
> Come say hi to me at hellionwolf.tumblr.com <\-- that is my main tumblr   
> writingonhellswalls.tumblr.com <\--- that is my side tumblr. If you have prompts please send them to that url. Makes life easy ^-^ 
> 
> Also, guess what! I'm taking request for non-HTW mini-fics. Send them to my


	5. pizza for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri + Pizza = Match made in Red Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. See the notes at the end for more info~ This one wasn't beta'd by anyone! All errors are my own.   
> NOTE: TAGS HAVE BEEN ADDED. CHECK THEM! ABANDON SHIP HERE! [Or stay on board for this crazy ride ^-^]

           Two weeks, which meant fourteen days spent running to and from practice. Eating carefully planned meals on top of keeping up with an exercise routine that would leave amateur skaters panting on the sidelines. Yuri arrived home and dropped his bag to the floor without bothering to announce his arrival. It didn't draw much attention, his mates were clearly busy. Otabek was transfixed by the tv, his laptop having been hooked up to the screen to allow him to watch his student’s routine. A notepad in his hand as he wrote down things to change or improve. The sound of JJ practicing his guitar echoed from the balcony. Kicking off his shoes, Yuri made his way to the kitchen. It wasn’t the greatest welcome home, but it was okay. His mates had lives of their own and work to do, it wouldn’t be fair if he insisted that he occupied all their time. Withdrawing a cheat day ice-cream bar from the fridge, Yuri took the time to enjoy his treat as he scrolled through his social media.

           Katsudon and Victor had just tagged themselves at some fancy restaurant on the east side. Yuri tapped away a comment reminding Katsudon not to eat too much unless he wanted to be called Mr. Piggy again. Content with his afternoon ice cream and phone time, he didn’t hear the music stop or hear the sliding glass door open as JJ came back inside.

           JJ went to his guitar case on the coffee table before putting it away. He had penned the start of a new song and would be getting Otabek’s help later in the evening to get some music added. The benefits of having a DJ for a mate meant the two of them had a wealth of musical knowledge. As he put away the cases he noticed a set of black and purple leopard print shoes near the door. Yuri was home! Turning to see if Yuri was sitting near Otabek, he frowned slightly when he realized that his alpha mate was engrossed in the video. While he was proud that Otabek devoted so much time to his work as a coach, he wondered sometimes if Otabek was too intense about it. Pushing the question away from a later date, JJ waved to get Otabek’s attention before putting his finger to own lips to remind Otabek to be silent. Confused for only a moment, Otabek remained silent as JJ pointed toward Yuri who was leaning against the counter, ice-cream in his mouth. The two alphas shared a wicked look before heading toward Yuri. JJ went the ‘long’ way around through the dining room as Otabek went right for Yuri directly from the living room.

          Yuri was lost on his phone and didn’t notice the two coming right for him until he was caught up in a hug. Struggling away for a moment, Yuri let out a sort of pained laugh as JJ went right for his stomach to tickle the omega. Otabek held him in place for a few moments until Yuri started to truly flail about with a mixture of laughter and curse words.

          “My ice-cream!” He shouted but his eyes were smiling as both alphas took a few steps back, putting their hands up in submission. The ice-cream had become a slightly melted and squished mess. JJ offered a napkin but Yuri made the choice to lick it off his fingers, fixing his alphas with some not so innocent eyes.

          “How was practice?” Otabek managed to say after staring too long at Yuri’s tongue and hand.

          “It was fine, Victor let me go a little early, he took his piglet to some fancy dinner and they needed to be there before eight,” Yuri explained while he finished licking his hand clean and finishing up his ice-cream. “I think they are celebrating something, Victor was grossly excited when he called piglet,” Yuri explained turning to the sink to rinse the stickiness off his fingers. The three of them left the slightly crowded kitchen to instead take up space in the living room. Otabek clicked off the tv before sitting on the low table. Yuri sank down on the couch, sprawling out the best he could. JJ sat on the arm of the couch, feet in the seat. “You guys remember the promise?”

          “Which one?” Otabek asked first.

          “The one about free day shopping. Victor was _so kind_ to give me two days off because I didn’t mess up my short program despite only learning it last week.,” Yuri boasted untangling his bun to let his golden locks fall down. 

          “How could we forget, you were going to use my card,” JJ offered with a teasing glint in his eye. Yuri smiled and sat up a bit.

          “Right! So, let’s go tomorrow! There are a few shops I want to visit. Victor also insisted I get a new suit because I’ll be doing more sponsorship stuff since we are living here permanently,” Yuri explained as moved to sit up a bit straighter. JJ nodded his approval, Otabek smiled as he stood up to ruffle Yuri’s hair before speaking.

          “Take a shower I’ll order something for dinner. What would you like?”

Together JJ and Yuri answered: “Pizza!”

 

\----

          Otabek finished off his third slice, JJ finished off his fourth with a huff. Both were impressed that Yuri managed to pack away not two or four but nearly six slices of pizza. The sixth slice was half eaten on his plate. Groaning slightly Yuri curled up on the floor since they had dinner around the small coffee table in the living room.

          “Stupid idea!” He complained, as let out a loud burp. JJ laughed despite his omega’s discomfort, Otabek smiled as he offered Yuri a drink.

          “I warned you. You know what the carbs and grease will do to you,” Otabek told him.

          “But it was so good!” Yuri shot back as he laid flat on his back. JJ rose to his feet to gather up the trash as Otabek flicked on the tv. It was best that they just relax to avoid upset stomach later. Yuri sat up after a few more minutes of groaning to sit on the couch. The tv played some rerun of something, Yuri was mildly interested. Otabek was distracted with his notes.

          “How was practice for you?” Yuri asked as he curled up beside Otabek, the intake of carbs making him sleepy.

          “He is doing fine, I’m not sure ice skating is really his thing, I think he is doing it because of his parents. He knows the technical aspects but lacks determination or heart,” Otabek explained making a mark on his student’s routine, he wanted to scale back on the jump training.

          “You know you could always tell him he can’t learn any combo jumps until he makes up his own routine.” JJ offered his input as he sat on the floor in front of the couch. “That’s what my parents said to me,” He added. Yuri took the opportunity to reach over and play with the soft hair of JJ’s undercut. The alpha let out a noise almost like a growl but softer akin to a blissed-out groan, his hair a soft spot for him.

          “Take me shopping,” Yuri insisted which had Otabek laughing, he had a feeling Yuri would make the conversation about him.

          “Tomorrow after we sleep in,” JJ told him.

          “I’ll meet you guys somewhere for dinner, I’m having a long practice. He has a competition in two weeks.” Otabek told them and his two mates nodded in agreement.

           The evening flowed into the early night with ease. Yuri divided his time between talking about skating with Otabek or joining JJ on the balcony to listen to his new song. It wasn’t until midnight that any of them went to bed. Otabek was first because heh ad to get up early. Yuri was shortly after, the exhaustion of practice and a heavy dinner tiring him out. JJ joined them around 1 in the morning by attempting to find himself a spot on the bed, it proved to be more difficult. Yuri had sprawled out, even to the point that Otabek was clinging to a sliver of bed. It took some nudging and gentle pushing to get himself a spot without waking either of them. His daily alarm purposely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently took my GRE which is this fancy test for grad school. I was so drained mentally and this chapter just collected dust on my laptop. I'm going to try and get back t posting on Sundays. I've recently edited the chapter count and we are up to 41 planned chapters! Crazy! 
> 
> I've recently fixed up my side tumblr blog Writing on Hell's Walls. If you have any questions or requests to make send them there. I have some friends who dislike Omegaverse and by putting it on my writing blog they won't have to read it and won't get alerted to it. The link below! 
> 
> http://writingsonhellswalls.tumblr.com/
> 
> The next chapter will be smutty.   
> As always thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think either in the comments or private messages.


	6. new favorite leggings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and JJ get in some shopping while Otabek works at the rink. Smut ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added! I also added links to the various items mentioned.   
>  [The Damn Leggings ](http://us.shein.com/Black-Mesh-Insert-Ladder-Cutout-Leggings-p-333978-cat-1871.html?url_from=adplaleggings161206703L&gclid=CLHwu7Dm-9QCFUSSfgodclkDMQ)  
>  [Yuri's Cute Tops!](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=224602258)

     “Yuri! How many shirts do you need?” Yuri turned his attention to where JJ stood. The blond smiled upon seeing his mate holding an armful of t-shirts of various colors and patterns.

  
      “I’m just grabbing what I like before I go back to the dressing room,” Yuri reminded him turning back to rack of shirts. He heard a sigh before realizing that JJ must have found himself a place to sit because when he looked back his didn’t see his blue-eyed alpha. Focusing his attention back to the t-shirts, he started to go through each one. The perks of this particular store had a wide range of sizes. Some shirts he wanted to be tighter, others he didn’t mind being a little loose. One item, in particular, had a large prowling tiger in a stunning red color on a black shirt. The moment Yuri saw it he knew it had to be his, draping it over his arms he started his own pile. He’d end up adding it to JJ’s once he found his mate again. Moving on from the shirts to the bottoms section of the store, Yuri glanced over the racks to seek out his mate.

  
      Yuri finally spotted him, playing with his phone while he sat. A soft smile warmed Yuri’s lips as he watched his mate from across the store. His eyes were soft as he watched JJ. A purr threatened to escape him but he stopped himself, he wasn’t one of ‘those’ omegas. He didn’t purr every time he saw his mates, that was stupid! Forcing himself to look down at the rack again, there was something that caught his attention. A pair of legs with sheer cut out down the sides. The topmost cut out would be at the widest part of his thighs. Looking at the black leggings, Yuri added them the small pile in his arms. They’d make him look fine! Even if he never left the house with them on, he knew they’d drive his alphas wild. JJ had a thing for Yuri in sheer, Beka liked him in tight things this was the best of both worlds. Checking over the new pile in his arms. Yuri made his way back over to JJ, dropping the extra few items into the mass in JJ’s arms.

  
     “More?”

  
     “Duh, I like clothes.”

  
      “I know that but damn Yuri I’ll be buried by the time you buy anything.”

   
      “Shut up and carry them into the changing room. I’ve looked at everything,” Yuri commanded with a hint of sweetness. JJ rose up and carried the bundle into the nearest room, Yuri shoved his way in and locked the door behind them both.

  
      “Yuri it's cramped,” JJ complained but Yuri ignored him for the moment. Instead, he maneuvered JJ to seat on the tiny stool inside the room. Once JJ was seated, Yuri worked on putting items he really liked onto the little hooks. Taking a second look at a few of them he didn’t want, he kept those in JJ’s arm.

  
      “Alright, you can leave but wait outside with my phone. Beka should be on a break, I want you to send snaps to him of the outfits I try on,” He explained to JJ, offering up his phone to the alpha. JJ nodded as he got rid of the unwanted items to the rack in the changing room, holding Yuri’s phone. It was important to Yuri that Beka was involved as much as possible even when he was busy. Their relationship was always easy, it was hard work for all three of them, but no one could ever say Yuri didn’t make the effort.  
Shutting the door to the changing room, Yuri started on the outfits. He’d put them on first and inspected himself in the mirror before deciding if it was worth a snap. He saved the chosen leggings for last. JJ was diligent as Yuri instructed on which snaps to send. Finally, after nearly fourteen different outfits, Yuri was left with one remaining shirt and the leggings. Taking longer in the room this time. Yuri made sure his hair wasn’t super messy, he wanted the next snap to be perfect. Wiggling himself into the tight leggings he couldn’t help but admire his ass. The curve of it, the thickness to his thighs was enough to turn him on a little. No wonder his alphas enjoyed worshipping them. The last top he had was a green sweater, a large tiger on the front of it. Yuri had gotten it one size too big, it hung off his shoulder at the perfect angle. Depending on which way, he let it go would show off one bond bite or the other. The sweater was hopefully a new seduction tool, not that Yuri needed it.

  
      One final look in the mirror to remind himself of how fuckable he was, Yuri opened the door to the changing room with a grin. JJ was prime and ready to take the picture but stopped, the sight of his mate in such an outfit had his brain shorting out. Yuri licked his lips.

  
      “What do you think? Too tight?” He asked, drawing out the way he said the last word. The look on JJ’s face was priceless as the alpha shook his head.

  
      “No look, I mean they good, you good. I mean you look good,” JJ stuttered until he finally managed to say what he wanted, all the while Yuri rejoiced in his reaction. The omega in him wanted to flaunt his new outfit, tease his alpha until they were both desperate. One downside to being a professional skater was the amount of time it took, not enough hours in the day to do what he wanted. .What little time he had with his alphas often lacked the sexual release that he craved. He had needs and he was going to fill those needs this weekend.

  
      “I have an idea,” Yuri cooed, coaxing his alpha into the dressing room with a curl of his finger. JJ did as he was told, entering the room without question, careful to lock the door inside. Yuri wasted little time and pushed JJ against the wall, his mouth connecting with JJ’s in a feverish kiss. The alpha wasn’t prepared enough but quickly caught on. It wouldn’t be the first time that they fooled around in a semi-public setting, it was just the first time in a dressing room. Yuri ran his tongue along JJ’s bottom lip and the alpha opened his mouth slightly, his own tongue pressing against Yuri’s. The press of lips morphed into the press of tongues and teeth as they made out against the wall of the small room. Yuri let slip a gasp once JJ’s hands found the swell of his ass. The omega in him was delighted at the gesture. His own hand traveled down JJ’s front until he was able to rub against the length of JJ’s cock. The alpha had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, Yuri smirked against his mate’s lips before pulling back slightly. JJ’s cheeks were flushed and Yuri assumed he was too. “Buckle,” Yuri told him as he pulled off the sweater and laid it carefully in the ‘buy pile’. JJ for a second didn’t know what he meant until he realized that he meant the buckle of his pants. Struggling for a second to undo them, Yuri watched his mate fumble. Yuri, found it empowering to know that he rendered his mate a little spastic with just a few heated kisses and a look. Deciding to go easy on his alpha, Yuri helped him pull apart the buckle and unbutton his pants. It hadn’t taken much to have JJ’s cock half hard in his boxers. The sight of his alpha in such a state was enough to ensure he was buying the leggings. Going to his knees in the dressing room wasn’t something Yuri hesitated to do. In fact, he was level with JJ’s cock before the alpha had his boxers half way down.

  
       Yuri smiled as he looked up toward JJ, his tongue peeking out to lick the underside of JJ’s cock as it hardened further. The alpha did everything his power to stop from uttering a sound. The last thing he needed was someone coming to see what was going on. Yuri made eye contact with JJ just as he let the tip of the alpha’s cock slipped into his mouth, but he didn’t stop there. He worked his mouth around the head of JJ’s member before gradually taking more into his mouth. Yuri wasn’t a novice when it came to oral. He knew how to drag it out, but there wasn’t time for that. Yuri wanted to feel the hot release from his mate on his tongue. Not willing to ruin his new favorite pair of leggings, Yuri took a free hand to slid them down. His own cock jutted outward, a sign escaped him upon the release. Giving his own cock a few lazy strokes, Yuri returned his attention to JJ’s cock. His own arousal was manageable.

  
       The alpha above him had pressed his back against the wall of the dressing room for support. Yuri didn’t mind, in fact, it turned him on knowing that JJ was weak in the knees for him. Slow swipes of his tongue and well-placed movements of his hand, had JJ quickly running his fingers through Yuri’s long hair. Yuri’s emerald green eyes had closed as he worked mouth on JJ’s length but upon feeling JJ’s finger in his hair he purred. Opening his eyes and looking up, Yuri was met with the blue gaze of JJ looking absolutely blissed out. JJ was always the more sensitive one when it came to receiving oral. Just as Yuri was beginning to take JJ’s cock deeper into his mouth, a phone began to ring. JJ quickly reached for his phone, already knowing who was on the other line.

  
      “-Tabek, yeah we are fin-n-e. Hmmm!” JJ could barely get the words out considering Yuri hadn’t bothered to stop. “ALL-most done!” JJ told him, clenching the hand in Yuri’s hair, the omega gave a small yelp at the sudden tug of his hair. He didn’t mind, in fact it caused his own cock to stir a bit more and grow even harder. Otabek could be heard on the other line talking about various plans for the following week, reminding JJ to pick something up on their way home. It was the sound of Otabek’s voice that sparked an idea within Yuri.

  
       “Put him on facetime,” Yuri told JJ as he let the alpha’s cock slide out of his mouth before giving a few soft licks to the head.

  
       “What?!”

  
       “You heard me, just do it and turn the camera told me, he will love it,” Yuri told him, working JJ’s length with just his hand while he talked.

  
       “Otabek, are you alone? I’m starting facetime,” JJ told him as he moved the phone back to put the omega into frame Yuri looked up at the back of JJ’s phone at the camera with a smirk, hearing the sharp intake of breath from JJ’s phone speakers. Yuri was right, Beka loved what he saw.

  
       “Touch yourself Beka,” Yuri told him as his tongue slipped out to lick his lips, his attention returning to JJ’s cock. Despite not being physically present, Yuri still liked to have Beka involved. The wonders of technology made that all possible. Positive he had given Beka amble time to get himself ready, Yuri gave slow drawn out licks to the tip of JJ’s cock. The alpha nearly dropped his phone as Yuri picked up where he left off. A series of gasps came from the phone, clearly, Otabek was working himself up at the sight of his own private show to his mates’ pleasure. Although he had intended to focus on JJ and by extension Beka, Yuri let his hand wander down to his own cock. He worked himself with slow even strokes, enjoying the contrasting movements between his two hands. JJ had to focus hard on not moving his hips too much even when Yuri took his entire length into his mouth. The blue-eyed alpha was glad that he had his phone and Yuri’s hair to cling to, unless he’d be lost at the first stroke suck.

  
       Dragging out the strokes to his cock, Yuri let go of himself completely, his hands moving up to grab at JJ’s hips. Opening his eyes, he made eye-contact with JJ first before they shifted to look at the camera. With both of his hands at JJ’s hips, he winked toward his blue-eyed alpha, a signal for JJ to thrust freely. At first JJ moved slowly, rejoicing in the wet heat of his mate’s mouth. After a moment of slow lax thrusts, the alpha began to pick up speed. The overall motion was still careful, not wanting Yuri to gag but the alpha was chasing his orgasm. Yuri let one his hands glide down to his erection once he was sure that JJ wasn’t going to get over zealous. Soft moans could be heard from JJ’s phone as Yuri prided himself on knowing that Beka was enjoying the show.

     
       One tall-tell sign of JJ’s coming orgasm was a certain gasp, one that both of his mates were able to recognize. As that noise escaped him, Yuri quickened the stroking to own cock. The omega put in extra effort to move his tongue about the length that trusted in and out of his mouth. In a moment of tenderness before his release, JJ brushed Yuri’s hair all the way back and adjusted the angle of the phone. The breathy moans of Otabek urged on JJ’s own orgasm.

  
       A cry muffled by his teeth digging into his lip, JJ orgasmed, his release filling up his omega’s mouth. Yuri offered no protest and swallowed everything that escaped his alpha cock. The omega wasn’t far behind and orgasmed into the palm of his hand, blushing slightly as he let JJ’s cock slip free of his mouth. Beka’s own hushed noises proved that he too had reached bliss. The three of them took a moment to compose themselves, JJ pulled Yuri up by his cum-filled hand and made a show of licking the omega’s hand clean. Yuri’s eyes went wide at the sight and for a brief moment, an aroused whine escaped him. He could go again but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. Calming his inner omega, Yuri turned to the clothing he had wanted to buy and the leggings that still clung to his body. He and JJ both took a moment to say goodbye to Beka, knowing that it was far from over.

  
      “Take those off and add them to the buy pile. I’m going to step out for a moment.” JJ told him still trying to catch his breath. Yuri nodded as he wiggled out of his leggings and rooting around for the clothes he was wearing earlier. It took them less than 25 minutes to check out of the store. Yuri didn’t lift a finger to carry anything, expecting JJ to do it, which he did gladly. The two of them headed for the exit, eager to meet up with Beka at home.

  
       Across the city, Otabek exited the locker room bathroom with his cheeks still flushed. He hadn’t expected such a show and for a brief moment, the phone felt almost too dirty to touch. Pocketing the device, he adjusted his practice pants for the third time before returning to his small office at the rink. Grateful he had sent his student home early, Otabek attempted to return to work, knowing that the previous erotic display would be forever etched into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had a minor fender bender Friday morning and it threw off my entire weekend. I am fine but my car needs a new trunk and some other stuff. 
> 
> I think I need to change it to every other week updates. 
> 
> Either way I still love reading your comments and kudos are great! Come say hi at my tumblr
> 
> http://writingsonhellswalls.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I post mini updates and on 'm open to prompts there. You can also send questions or suggestions to that blog.


	7. in sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick Yuri in recovery, his two alphas trying to help him out. One a little too attentive, can you guess who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr prompt, but it turned into a chapter! Thank you to the anon who sent it in. Wanna send prompts? See the notes at the end for details.

It happened a lot with close groups of people. If one member got sick, the rest wouldn't be too far behind. The first victim had been Yuuri. He had gotten sick from school and brought it to the rink when came to pick up Victor. It was easy to conclude that Yuri got it from Victor, but unlike Victor, Yuri stayed home. 

His alpha mates were both very adamant about him staying home. JJ had gotten himself a flu shot earlier in the season, he traveled too much to be taken down by the flu. Otabek, on the other hand, had an immune system to rival a god. No amount of sickness was getting him down. 

In hindsight, Yuri would appreciate the care of his mates but in his current state he wanted nothing more than to sleep, which was again thwarted by a knock at the bedroom door. 

"Eh?" He whispered, voice soft and raw from coughing. 

"Just checking on you," Was JJ's reply as he poked his head into their bedroom. Turning to his phone, Yuri picked it up. 

"You just checked on me two minutes ago," Yuri told him before dropping the phone back down to the bed. A sigh escaping him. This time would mark the forty-fifth time that JJ had checked on him and of course Yuri counted. 

"I know, just wanted to make sure," JJ replied, looking at the current state of the blankets. Half were on the bed, the rest almost fallen to the floor.  "Let me fix those," 

"No too hot" Yuri protested, which JJ shook his head as he entered the room. 

"You have to sweat it out just until the fever breaks," JJ reminded him as he gently prodded Yuri to lay more squarely in the bed. It took the alpha only a few minutes to situate the blankets and pillows to be a tight bundle with Yuri in the middle. 

"I'm going to melt," Yuri groaned, his hair slick with sweat. 

"Do you need more water? Some more medicine?" 

"I need to be better," Yuri replied trying to close his eyes, but even the lids hurt. 

"You will be. Call if you need anything," JJ added before leaving the bedside and exiting the room. Despite shutting the door behind him, JJ didn't go far. Instead he pulled up one of the dining table chair to sit just outside the door. Waiting for any sound of Yuri in distress, every five minutes JJ poked his head inside the room. At first Yuri, would snap at him, other times he would complain. Hearing his mate in such an unhealthy state made JJ's skin crawl. He wanted to take away the illness even if it meant he took it on. All the matter was Yuri health. 

One hour later and another twelve check in on his mate, the front door opened. Turning his head sharply he could feel Otabek's arrival. Unwilling to leave the spot outside the bedroom door, JJ watched as his alpha mate enter their house. 

"How is he?" Otabek asked as he juggled two shopping bags and stopped talking to someone on the phone. 

"He is still too warm. I've checked on him every five minutes," JJ explained glancing down at this watch, only two more minutes until he checked on him again. 

"I don't think he appreciates that," Otabek stated, dropping the items onto the table. 

"I know. But I can't help it," JJ confessed as he still found it difficult to leave the chair near the door. 

"I understand, we can talk about it later. My mom is on the phone. She is giving me her recipe," 

JJ nodded as he again opened the door on the dot to peek at a now sleeping Yuri. The love for both of his mate was strong but with Yuri in such a state he couldn't pull himself away. 

Another hour later Otabek came to the bed with a warm bowl of soup. It smelled thick and had JJ frowning at the smell. 

"Don't you think it’s too strong?" JJ asked in disgust. 

"It’s supposed to be like that. When you are sick you won't taste it, but when you start to taste it that means you are getting better," Otabek explained. "My mom made this for us when I was growing up," He added again, waiting for JJ to move enough to let him inside. 

As both alphas entered the room, Yuri stirred a bit from his sleep. JJ was quick to step around Otabek and help him to sit up, despite Yuri's protests. 

"I'm not broken, I can move it just hurts," Yuri snapped but JJ didn't take it to heart. Instead he turned his attention to fret over the current state of the bedroom. 

"I made you Ana's special sick soup, it will warm you up inside and out and help keep you strong," Otabek explained briefly as he placed the tray on Yuri's lap. 

"Want me to feed you?" JJ asked from behind Otabek, earning him a deadly glare from Yuri. JJ knew better than to ask again. Otabek simply waited as Yuri adjusted the tray before he started to eat. The serving was small, making it manageable for Yuri to finish without a problem. Once down Otabek gave the dirty dishes to JJ to clean, which the other alpha happily did. 

"He has been check on me every five minutes," Yuri complained before laying back down. 

"It’s because he loves you and worries about you," Otabek reminded him as he pulled the cover back over Yuri and tucking him in. 

"I know and I love him too but damn ever five minutes?" 

"I'll tell him to calm down a bit. I'm here now and I can distract him," 

"No don't," Yuri replied quickly. 

"No?" 

"I mean it’s okay if he checks on me," Yuri added, his cheeks flushing not because of the fever. 

"You like it when he dotes on you?" Otabek asked, his voice free of teasing. 

"Maybe...I mean..kinda.. I don't know," Yuri shot back as he turned to lay on his side, reaching for his phone. The lock screen picture was of the three of them. Yuri in the middle with his alphas kissing each of his cheeks. It was silly and childish but also one of their happiest memories. The day they all moved into together. 

"It’s okay to like it, I like it too," Otabek told him running his fingers in Yuri's sweat dampened hair. Yuri nodded without a word. 

"I'll convince him to check only every eight minutes," Otabek offered, earning a grunt of approval from Yuri. 

The rest of Yuri's sickness was well managed. He ate the soup for every meal and by the fifth meal he started to hate the taste. Complaining it was too salty and the meat inside was tough. Otabek nodded and with JJ nearby to take his temperature it was clear the Yuri was on the mend. 

It took a total of four days for Yuri to be back to almost 85%. He was able to go back on the ice for easy practice until he was back to 100. JJ never stopped worry about Yuri, even taking time out of his studio time to check on Yuri. The omega only complained a little, as he silently basked in the attention from his alpha. Otabek smiled each time he caught Yuri's glare at JJ turn into a look of love and devotion, it happened too many times to count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Headcanon: Their house is primarily English speaking. Yuri and Otabek will speak in Russian to each other, but rarely if JJ is around. JJ speaks fluent English and Candian-French. Otabek knows Kazakh and Russian. He uses the Kazakh word to identify his parents and family members. He also speaks to them in Kazakh. Otabek knows basic Candian-French and Yuri is learning the basics as well. JJ uses Canadian-French words like chaton (kitten) when talking dirty to Yuri. At the rink, everyone speaks English and Otabek's student's first language is English. 
> 
> Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry I haven't posted recently. I've been struggling a lot with muse it's not easy to write regularly and get no feedback. No, I'm not comment fishing, but it does let me know people like it and want to see more. It also helps me feel like people are actually reading. 
> 
> Anywho enough about me. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! You can find me at http://writingsonhellswalls.tumblr.com   
> You can send prompts there too! Hopefully, the desktop version of the blog is easy to navigate. 
> 
> Next chapter should have smut (I'm just switching the order of things around)


End file.
